


The Promes

by nightwalk7



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalk7/pseuds/nightwalk7
Summary: After 10 years Ed and Oswald are Fineily together Jim wants to keep them apart But Oswald is detueremand to get Ed back at all Costs.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 41
Kudos: 24
Collections: Gotham Works





	1. chapter 1

It started with the two of them having dinner together at the mansion.

“I have something for you. As you know, we have been dating two months now,” said Oswald as he took out a ring box. 

“Are you proposing to me?” Asked Ed.

“No. I don't think we are ready for that yet. We just got together. This is a Promise ring,” said Oswald.

He opened the box so Ed could see; it was his color green, with a gold band. 

“I’ll treasure this forever,” said Ed, putting the ring on his finger. 

Oswald drew him in for a kiss, “Shall we go to bed?” Oswald asked.

“Whatever you want,” said Ed with a smile.

He was about to let Oswald lead him upstairs when the door smashed open and a number of GCPD officers were surrounding them.

“What is the meaning of this?” Said Oswald.

Jim Gordon walked up to them, “Nygma, you’re coming with us.”

“No he’s not,” said Oswald, “You will have to get past me first.”

Oswald stepped in front of Ed, but Jim pushed him aside and grabbed hold of Ed’s arm.

“It’s okay, Oswald. I’ll be okay,” said Ed as he held his boyfriend’s hand. 

He was still hanging onto Oswald’s hand as they led Ed away.

“Don’t worry my love. I’ll get you back,” said Oswald.

He went to the window and saw Ed being put in the back of a cop car. Before he was placed in the car and taken away, Ed looked up and his eyes met Oswald’s. Ed stayed silent the whole way to the GCPD.

“Do you really think taking away Penguin’s boyfriend was a good way to have leverage on him?” Harvey asked.

“There’s nothing Penguin cares more about than Enigma. He’s bound to give in sooner or later,” said Jim.

Once at the GCPD, Ed was placed in the holding cell. Everyone talked about him like he wasn’t there, just like they did when he worked for them. He knew what they were doing was planning to bring Oswald down. Ed lay down on the bench and began to remember everything he and Oswald had been through over the years. He remembered how he had first met Oswald in this place. It was an awkward moment. He remembered finding Oswald in the woods and bringing him back to his apartment.

His thoughts were interrupted by Jim Gordon standing by the cell door.

“What do you want?” Ed asked, “I won’t give you anything on Oswald.”

“ I don’t want information from you. I just want to know how serious you and Oswald are,” Jim said.

Ed showed Jim the ring on his finger, “It doesn’t get much more serious than this; it’s a promise ring. It means nothing can come between me and Oswald.”

“Wow. I didn’t think Penguin was the type to make promises like that,” said Jim.

“What? Criminals being in love is suddenly against the law?” Ed asked, “Oswald won’t give you anything in exchange for me.”

“Well, we will see, won’t we?” Jim said.

He walked back over to Harvey, “We’re going to have to find somewhere to keep him. I don’t think Arkham would be a good place at the moment,” Jim said.

“What about Bruce Wayne? He may have some ideas,” said Harvey.

“You’re right,” said Jim. 

He picked up the phone and called Bruce.

It started with the two of them having dinner together at the mansion.

“I have something for you. As you know, we have been dating two months now,” said Oswald as he took out a ring box. 

“Are you proposing to me?” Asked Ed.

“No. I don't think we are ready for that yet. We just got together. This is a Promise ring,” said Oswald.

He opened the box so Ed could see; it was his color green, with a gold band. 

“I’ll treasure this forever,” said Ed, putting the ring on his finger. 

Oswald drew him in for a kiss, “Shall we go to bed?” Oswald asked.

“Whatever you want,” said Ed with a smile.

He was about to let Oswald lead him upstairs when the door smashed open and a number of GCPD officers were surrounding them.

“What is the meaning of this?” Said Oswald.

Jim Gordon walked up to them, “Nygma, you’re coming with us.”

“No he’s not,” said Oswald, “You will have to get past me first.”

Oswald stepped in front of Ed, but Jim pushed him aside and grabbed hold of Ed’s arm.

“It’s okay, Oswald. I’ll be okay,” said Ed as he held his boyfriend’s hand. 

He was still hanging onto Oswald’s hand as they led Ed away.

“Don’t worry my love. I’ll get you back,” said Oswald.

He went to the window and saw Ed being put in the back of a cop car. Before he was placed in the car and taken away, Ed looked up and his eyes met Oswald’s. Ed stayed silent the whole way to the GCPD.

“Do you really think taking away Penguin’s boyfriend was a good way to have leverage on him?” Harvey asked.

“There’s nothing Penguin cares more about than Enigma. He’s bound to give in sooner or later,” said Jim.

Once at the GCPD, Ed was placed in the holding cell. Everyone talked about him like he wasn’t there, just like they did when he worked for them. He knew what they were doing was planning to bring Oswald down. Ed lay down on the bench and began to remember everything he and Oswald had been through over the years. He remembered how he had first met Oswald in this place. It was an awkward moment. He remembered finding Oswald in the woods and bringing him back to his apartment.

His thoughts were interrupted by Jim Gordon standing by the cell door.

“What do you want?” Ed asked, “I won’t give you anything on Oswald.”

“ I don’t want information from you. I just want to know how serious you and Oswald are,” Jim said.

Ed showed Jim the ring on his finger, “It doesn’t get much more serious than this; it’s a promise ring. It means nothing can come between me and Oswald.”

“Wow. I didn’t think Penguin was the type to make promises like that,” said Jim.

“What? Criminals being in love is suddenly against the law?” Ed asked, “Oswald won’t give you anything in exchange for me.”

“Well, we will see, won’t we?” Jim said.

He walked back over to Harvey, “We’re going to have to find somewhere to keep him. I don’t think Arkham would be a good place at the moment,” Jim said.

“What about Bruce Wayne? He may have some ideas,” said Harvey.

“You’re right,” said Jim. 

He picked up the phone and called Bruce.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Ed cried to himself, wiping the tears on his jacket. He didn’t care if anyone saw him at the moment, he just wanted Oswald to come in with a gun and start shooting everyone…then free him from this cell and take him in his arms and they would kiss. Of course, Ed knew this was just a fantasy. 

He heard someone approaching the cell. He was hoping it was Jim again so he could punch him, but it turned out to be Bruce Wayne standing there.

“Mr. Nygma?” Bruce asked.

“What do you want?” Ed demanded, sitting up.

“Well, Commissioner Gordon and I have been talking, and we think it would be good to move you somewhere more comfortable than this cell,” said Bruce.

“Tell me, Mr. Wayne, do you like riddles?” Asked Ed, “I’m here but I don’t want to be here, what am I?”

“A captive,” said Bruce, “Gordon mentioned you had a liking for riddles. I just thought you would appreciate some place other than this cell, but it’s your call.”

“So I would still be a prisoner then?” Ed said.

“Yes, technically you would, and when the time comes, Mr. Cobblepot will be there with you.” 

“So you’re planning to lock up both me and Oswald?”

“It would be better than Arkham or Blackgate,” Bruce said.

“Okay, let’s say I agree to this- How long would it be before I see Oswald and would he be safe?”said Ed.

“I can promise you neither you nor Mr. Cobblpot would be harmed, and how long it would be would depend on him,” said Bruce.

“All right, I’ll do it,” said Ed.

“I’ll let Gordon know,” said Bruce, leaving Ed alone to his thoughts again.

“Please forgive me for this, Oswald,” said Ed.

Bruce came back with Jim. Jim opened the holding cell and took hold of Ed.

“Come on,” he said, cuffing him again and also taking his glasses and blindfolding him.

“Hey, I need those,” said Ed. 

“You will get them back when we get you to your new residence,” said Jim as he began pushing Ed to walk.

“I can’t see what I’m doing,” said Ed. 

He was glad when they got to the car because he almost fell a couple of times, if Bruce hadn’t been there to catch him. 

“So tell me, where am I going?” asked Ed.

“You will find out,” said Bruce.

Ed kept quiet for most of the ride.

“He seems very quiet back there,” said Bruce. 

“He’s probably just thinking,” said JIm, as he kept his eyes on the road. 

Ed pretended not to hear them. A few hours later, the car came to a stop.

“Alright, we are here,” said Bruce. 

Jim went to the back of the car and got Ed out.

“Alright, come on,” said Jim.

Ed almost fell again. Bruce walked them to a safe house.

“It’s remote and isolated, but it should hold him,” he said. 

He opened the front door and shut it behind them. Jim removed the blindfold from Ed’s eyes and returned his glasses. Ed looked around the room.

“It looks nice, Mr. Wayne,” said Ed.

“So, um, can you cook?” Asked Bruce.

“Yes, I can,” said Ed.

“Alright, then. There’s no Internet access, but you can still play games on the computer if you want,” Bruce told him.

“How thoughtful of you,” said Ed.

He looked around the place. It was like a penthouse of some sort. A flat screen TV hung on the wall, but what caught Ed’s sight was the black piano.

“Do you play?” Bruce asked.

“Yes, I do,” said Ed.

“You have food in the fridge. If you want anything else, make a list,” said Bruce.

“I’ll be sure to do that,” said Ed.

“Is there anything else you need now?” Bruce asked.

“No, I’ll be okay for now,” said Ed, sitting down on the couch. 

“Well, I think it’s time to tell you about the alarm system. If you try to make a run for it, the alarms go off,” said Bruce, “I’ve arranged for Lucius Fox to come by if you need company.”

“I would like to hang out with him. I haven’t seen him for a while,” said Ed, putting his feet up with a smile on his face.

Bruce turned and left with Jim. Ed found himself alone in the house. He decided to explore it. He had to hand it to the kid, he had chosen this prison. He looked out the window; it was mostly trees, but he supposed that was the plan. He walked around the place again and went upstairs to explore. It looked just as extravagant. Ed lay down on the bed in the room. It had only been a few hours since he was taken from Oswald, but it felt longer than that, he supposed. He walked back down stairs and over to the piano. He started to play his and Oswald’s song; however, it did nothing to soothe him. Without Oswald to listen to it, it just was not the same. He looked at the ring on his finger.

“Oh, please, Oswald, give in soon,” said Ed, “I don’t know how long I can last without you.” 

Ed started to cry again. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ed began making himself dinner. It had been a while since he made dinner for just himself.  _ Oswald always loved his cooking. _ He decided to do something to get his mind off Oswald. He turned on the television and decided to watch a movie. He wasn’t sure what kind was here but anything would work, and if nothing else, this safe house was pretty big so maybe he could find something else to do…There wasn’t anything interesting, so he turned the TV back off. He walked upstairs and went to check out the bathroom. It was big,  _ definitely bigger than Oswald’s. _ He didn’t want to think about Oswald at the moment and walked back into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. 

“Please, Oswald, don’t do anything stupid,” Ed said, closing his eyes.

He heard a noise coming from downstairs, a knock.  _ But wait, burglars don’t usually knock.  _ He went downstairs to answer the door. He smiled to see Lucius Fox standing there.

“Bruce told me to check on you,” said Lucius, coming in to the house.

Ed closed the door behind him.

“Nice to see you again, Foxy,” said Ed.

“So how are you settling in?” Asked Lucius.

“Well, things have been good so far. I mean, I’ve only been away from the man I love for an hour, but it feels like forever,” said Ed, lying down on the couch. 

“I would imagine you are talking about Penguin?” Lucius said, taking a seat opposite Ed.

“Of course I am. Who else did you think I would be talking about?” Ed said.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you,” said Lucius.

“I’m worried about Oswald. He’s not used to being alone,” Ed said.

“I know it looks bad right now, but it will get better,” said Lucius, trying to reassure Ed.

“I really think Jim is just doing this because he wants to see me suffer. This is revenge for when I was dating Lee,” said Ed.

“I am pretty sure that’s not what this is about,” said Lucius.

“Really, it isn’t? Then why not take me and Oswald? This is ‘We just want to see how far he will go for you.’ Oh, well, if you want to see how far he’ll go for me, why don't you just throw me off a cliff while you’re at it?” Ed creamed, storming to the upstairs bedroom.

“Ed, wait. I’m sorry. That was a poor choice of words,” said Lucius, but Ed had already shut the door by the time Lucius got upstairs. 

“I am not a bargaining chip,” said Ed from inside.

“Look, I told Gordon this was a bad idea. Now, Ed, just come out of there and we can talk about this,” Lucius tried.

“I DON’T WANT TO TALK,” Ed yelled.

“Alright. I’ll be back tomorrow,” Lucius left Ed alone once again.

Ed collapsed again onto the bed. He picked up a pillow and hugged it to his chest, imagining it was Oswald.

“They can’t keep us apart,” said Ed as he closed his eyes.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter4

Ed fell asleep listening to the rain outside. He was grateful at least Bruce had been nice enough to provide his color of clothing. Jim must have told him what color he liked. Oh Every time he thought of the commissioner, he just wanted to pretend to bash Jim’s head in with something. Ed decided to put on the emerald green pajamas.

He woke up again looking at Oswald’s promise ring. They had told him Oswald would be joining him soon, so this meant they would both live in captivity for the rest of their lives. Well, he didn't care as long as he had Oswald. 

He looked at the alarm: It read “5:00 AM.” Ed tossed the comforter aside and got out of bed. He looked at himself in the mirror. 

“Well, I'm waiting for it. Are you going to give me a lecture?” he said to it.

No response back. 

Ed left the mirror and headed downstairs. He found a note on the counter. That was weird- he didn't hear anyone come in last night. Lucius must have left it. He read it. 

“What? Jim Gordon wants to come by and have dinner with me and discuss something with me? What could that jerk possibly want from me?” Ed exclaimed.

Well, at least he wouldn't have to worry about it till the evening. After making himself breakfast, Ed decided to finally put some of the stuff in the house to good use. He decided to try playing the piano again. This time it did soothe him. Playing the song, “Lavender’s Blue,” he lost track of how long he played. Before he knew it, it was lunchtime. Ed wasn't really hungry, so he just kept playing. He thought of another song by Jordan Hill, “Remember Me This Way.” He stopped playing when it made him think of Oswald. 

He decided to go make himself lunch. After he was done eating, he went to the computer to play a game. The door opened while he was in the middle of playing. Lucius Fox, Jim Gordon, and Harvey Bullock walked inside.

“I thought you weren’t coming till later,” said Ed. 

“Yes, but I figured that I needed to discuss this with you now,” said Jim.

They all four sat down in the living room.

“So what is your plan, Jimbo? Unless you plan to give me back Oswald, I don’t want to hear it,” said Ed.

Jim took out a piece of paper and showed Ed, “The city has granted me guardianship over you.”

“But you can’t! I’m an adult!” shouted Ed.

“According to Gotham rules, if said adult is declared insane, then it is allowed,” said Harvey.

Ed got the feeling the oaf was enjoying this.

“Therefore, I decide when you get to see Oswald again, and I will be coming to visit you once a week. I am also working on getting guardianship of Oswald,” said Jim.

“So as long as I do what you want, I will get to see Oswald again?” Ed said, hopefully.

“Yes, but it will depend on him as well,” said Jim.

“This has nothing to do with me and Oswald. You only care about this city. You don’t care about us,” said Ed.

“Nothing says I have to, but despite everything that has happened, we did work together for a while. Don't’ fight me on this, Ed. It really is what’s best for all of us.”

Lucius gave Ed a necklace with green emeralds and a green amulet in the middle.

“What is that?” Ed asked.

“It’s a tracking device. I figured you would prefer a necklace over a collar,” said Lucius. 

Ed had to admit that was nice of him to do.

“Put it on,” Lucius said.

“Can I do it later?” Ed said.

“No. Now,” said Jim.

Lucius put the necklace on Ed, “Let me explain how it works. If you need something, hit the emerald in the middle. The button on the right is a panic button. The one on the left is for sleep mode: If you try to run, it will put you to sleep. I’m also going to make one for Penguin.”

“Is that all you three wanted?” Said Ed.

“I think that should just about do it tonight, but I’ll be back next week to check on you again,” Jim said. 

He and Harvey left. Lucius stayed behind for a moment. He lay a hand on Ed’s shoulder.

“It will be okay, Ed,” Lucius told him.

“No, it won’t,” Ed said, “This just keeps getting worse.”


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

The weeks went by… While he was still in captivity, Bruce had told Ed he could walk around the yard if he wanted. Ed had always been an introvert but he had to admit it did feel good to be out of the guest house. He knew he couldn't leave the property; Ed wondered what would happen if he got too close to the gate. He lay down in the grass, putting his arms behind his head. It didn’t bother him that the dirt was staining his green coat- he could wash it later. He was thinking about how much Oswald would love this place with him. He hoped Jim would stay true to his word, but if he knew Jim, he knew that was next to impossible. He realized that he had to get back to the house. Jim would be coming to visit him later for dinner. Ed didn't understand why he wanted to impress the commissioner, but it was for Oswald. Ed began to get dishes out as well as cooking supplies. He decided on pasta. Ed had to admit he was tempted to put poison in it, but decided against it. He began getting pots and pans and all of the ingredients and began to cook.

It took an hour for him to cook. Ed began setting up the table as the pasta wes cooking. Ed heard the door open. Jim Gordon came in carrying a bag with him.

“I take it you’re ready for our night time visit,” said Jim.

“Yes. I have dinner cooking for us now,” said Ed, trying his best to be happy.

“All right, now,” Jim took a seat on the couch, “So aren't you going to offer me something to drink?”

Ed went to the kitchen and got them both glasses of water, then headed back out to the living room and handed one to Jim. Ed took a seat away from him.

“So I have something for you,” said Jim, taking out the bag, “Come over here and I will give it to you.” 

“What is it?” said Ed, concerned.

Even when they worked together, Jim had never given him anything. Jim handed the bag to Ed. There seemed to be a box in it. He opened it; it was a green laptop computer. 

“Bruce asked me to give you that,” said Jim.

Ed nodded his thanks. The oven timer went off and Ed went to check it. He took the pasta out and sat it down to let it cool. He walked back into the living room and was about to sit down again when Jim eyed the piano.

“Play for me,” he said, calmly.

Ed reluctantly walked over to it and began to play.

“Shouldn't you be with your family?” Ed asked.

“They can get by without me for a while.”

Ed began to play something for Jim. Ed loved doing this for Oswald, but Jim didn’t really seem to be enjoying it.

“So why did you come here anyway?” Ed said as he stopped playing.

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” said Jim, “I’ve had a rough day and I need something to relax me.”

Ed angrily began to play.  _ He had the nerve to say he has it rough, when Ed had been stuck here without Oswald.  _ Ed heard the oven timer ding again, and went to the kitchen.

“Dinner’s done,” Ed said. 

Jim walked into the kitchen and began dishing up the pasta for them. Jim had Ed’s cooking before, but still it was pretty good. He eyed Ed’s clothing.

“Ah, you still have that ridiculous outfit on. We will need to work on that as well.”

“I’m the Riddler. It’s my trademark,” said Ed.

Without warning, Jim took hold of Ed’s arm, “If you ever want to see Oswald again, you do as I tell you.”

“You’re hurting me,” said Ed, trying to take his arm away from Jim’s grip. 

Jim let go of Ed’s arm, “Now, next week when I see you, dress like a normal person, Nygma- or should I call you Nashton?”

“How did you know about that?” Ed asked.

“I looked at your file and that is how I found out your real last name.”

“I’ve blocked that out,” said Ed.

He pulled up his sleeve to look at his arm, where there was now a bruise, “Why are you so cruel to me?”

“Because this proves the Ed I knew is still in there, and I think with some luck I can bring you back,” said Jim.

“I don’t want to go back to that,” said Ed, “You bruised my arm,” he said, still inspecting it.

“Things don’t have to be this bad for you. Be good for me, Ed, and I’ll be good to you,” said Jim.

Jim left. Ed somehow doubted Jim would stay true to his statement.


	6. chapter 7

7

Jim couldn't help getting comfortable around Ed. It was definitely intriguing. Ed had always been entertaining to be around, but now he had Ed playing piano for him and also Ed was going to read to him. He was looking forward to spending time with Ed again. He needed to make sure he didn't go with his abuse though.

“So how's it going with Nygma?” asked Harvey.

“It’s going good. He’s really good at playing piano and he’s a good cook. I’m not even sure I want to give him back to Oswald now,” said Jim.

“Hang on, Jim. I believe in what you’re doing, but don't get too far ahead of yourself. If Penguin loves Nygma as much as you say, then he would tear Gotham apart looking for him.”

At that moment, Jim got a video call from his daughter.

“It’s Barbara Lee; I’m supposed to pick her up for school,” Jim said as he answered the call.

But it wasn’t his daughter who appeared on the screen. It was Oswald. 

“Looking for something?” said Oswald.

“Where’s my daughter?” Jim asked.

“She’s with me at the moment, but don’t worry. Lucky for you, I have a soft spot for children,” said Oswald, “I figured since you’re taking care of Ed for me, I would return the favor.” 

“If you do anything to Barbara, Nygma will be sent back to Arkham,” said Jim.

“If you are willing to give me Ed, I would be happy to let Barbara Lee come home.”

“That’s not how we do things, Oswald- not any more. Nygma is fine. He’s being taken care of,” said Jim.

“In that case, Barbara Lee will be taken care of also,” said Oswald.

“I want to see her, Oswald. Put her on screen,” Jim demanded.

He could see Oswald move the phone to the left. Barbara Lee was sitting in the backseat. She didn’t look terrified. She was giving her dad a brave look.

“How are you doing sweetheart?” her dad asked.

“I’m fine, Dad. I can take this guy on,” said Barbara Lee.

“Stay calm. I’ll get you out of this,” said Jim.

Oswald took the phone back, “See, she’s fine. Call me when you are ready to negotiate, old friend.” Oswald ended the call.

“What is it?” Asked Harvey.

“Oswald’s got Barbara Lee. I need you to pay Nygma a visit,” said Jim.

Harvey knew that look. It was Jim’s ‘kill’ look. 

“Wait, Jim. You don’t need to do that,” said Harvey, “You doing anything to Nygma isn’t going to help your daughter.”

  
  


Ed was browsing the bookshelf at Wayne Manor. Bruce told him he could have free range of the library. Ed picked out  Tales and Poems of Edgar Allen Poe and sat down near the shelf to read it. He’d always loved this poem, “Alone.” Oswald always loved it when Ed read to him. He did not want to think about Oswald at the moment and just continued to read. 

“Hey,” said a voice beside him.

Ed put down the book to find Bruce looking at him.

“Oh, I’m sorry Mr. Nygma. I didn’t mean to scare you,” said Bruce.

“No problem, kid,” said Ed, standing up.

“Poe, huh? Alfred likes to read that. You’re welcome to take some books back to the guest house with you if you would like,” said Bruce.

“Thanks,” said Ed.

“Is there anything else you need?”

“No, I’m fine,” said Ed as he began to walk out, “I need to get back to the guest house before your friend, Jim, comes back. I don’t blame you. It’s this stupid city’s fault.”

Ed left and headed back to the guest house. A few minutes later the door flew open and Jim came running at Ed and grabbed him by the throat.

“What's this about?” said Ed.

“Your boyfriend took my daughter,” said Jim.

Ed took hold of his wrist, trying to get Jim off of him, “Let go.”

Harvey tried grabbing hold of Jim, “Jim, listen. Get off of him. It's not his fault.”

“Yes it is,” Jim let go of Ed, “I can’t believe Penguin is going through all this trouble for  _ this _ ,” said Jim, referring to Ed.

“I love to love but love to hate, what am I?” Ed asked.

“Not now, Ed” said Jim.

“Jealousy,” said Ed. 

“What’s that got to do with anything?” asked Harvey.

“I think it would be obvious. Jim is jealous of me and Oswald. He always has been.”

“That's ridiculous. Why would I be jealous of you guys?” Jim said.

“It’s obvious. Even though you are married and have a kid, you are still unhappy,” said Ed.

“I hardly call what you and Penguin have a relationship. How is he any different than the other ones you have had?”

“Me and Oswald understand each other. He pays attention to me, which is more than you guys ever did,” said Ed. 

“Oh my God. Are you seriously that ungrateful?” Jim said, “If you didn’t like working at the GCPD you could have just left.”

“You’re just like my dad was- he didn’t appreciate what I did and he always called me a cheater,” said Ed. 

“Okay, now just a minute. That's going too far. I never called you that,” said Jim.

Jim got a video call on his phone, “Well it's your boyfriend.”

“I want to talk to him,” said Ed, holding out his hand for the phone.

“No, like I said, I’m the one who gets to decide when you see him,” said Jim.

“Hang on a minute,” said Harvey, “Maybe Nygma can actually get through to Penguin.”

“All right, fine. Make it quick,” said Jim, handing Ed the phone.

“Ed, is that you?” said Oswald.

“Yes, Little Bird, it’s me,” said Ed.

“How are you doing?” asked Oswald.

“I’ve been better,” said Ed.

“So have I,” said Oswald.

“It’s going to be okay. Hopefully, we will be back to each other soon, but I need you to do a favor for me,” Ed said.

“Anything,” said Oswald.

“I need you to let Jim’s daughter go,” said Ed.

“I’m not doing that until he promises to release you,” Oswald said.

Jim took the phone away from Ed, “Listen, Oswald. If anything happens to 

Barbara Lee, I swear you will never see Nygma again.”

Jim hung up the phone.

“Well, okay. I don’t think you need to worry about that. Oswald would never harm a child,” said Ed.

“Shut up, Nygma,” said Harvey.

“Oh, why? Because I’m telling the truth,” said Ed.

Jim walked over to Ed and backhanded him.

“Hey, what was that for?” Ed felt his face.

“No more of that. You’re still wearing that Riddler attire. Didn’t I tell you last week not to wear that?”

“Yes, but I'm not going to listen to you,” said Ed.

Jim took out a remote, “I didn’t want to have to use this-“

He clicked the remote and the necklace Ed was wearing glowed and caused him to fall to the floor.

“It controls your necklace, remember,” said Jim.

Harvey stepped in, “Jim, just remember what I said.”

“Yes, all right. Get up,” said Jim, “So, Harvey will be joining us for dinner tonight.”

“Um, Jim I actually had other plans,” said Harvey.

“Not anymore,” said Jim.

“I’ve just gone through a traumatic experience and you still want dinner?” Ed asked.

“Yes,” said Jim, “But for right now go play piano for us.” 

  
  



	7. chapter 7

Chapter 8

Oswald sat at the table with Jim's daughter beside him.

“Do you know who I am, Barbara Lee?” Jim asked.

“Yes, you’re Penguin. My dad told me about you,” said Barbara Lee.

She stayed calm, “Why am I here?” she asked.

“Let me ask you something: Do you like boys yet?” Oswald asked.

“No; I’m only ten,” she said.

“Well, trust me,” Penguin said, “Someday you will and you will meet that one guy who’s really special to you, the one you will want to spend the rest of your life with, and then someone will come and snatch him away from you.” 

“What are you talking about?” she asked.

“Your father took away the only man I love. But don’t worry, I don't hold any grudges against you,” said Oswald, “Still, until he decides to give me back my soulmate, you are going to be staying here.”

“What about school?” she asked.

“I will homeschool you,” said Oswald, “Think of me as your ‘Uncle Oswald’.”

“What about my mom?” she asked.

“Oh, yes. Well, I will let her know where you are.”

“My mom doesn't know anything about this,” said Barbara Lee.

“I'm sure she doesn't,” said Oswald, “Now then, why don’t you eat dinner now, and then you can work on your math homework.”

Barbara Lee didn't put up a fight with him. She could see he wasn't like Jeremiah Valeska. If he wanted to kill her, he would have done it already.

“I'm sorry about your boyfriend,” she said.

“Like I said, it’s not your fault,” said Oswald.

Once she was done eating, she went to do her math homework. Oswald walked over and sat down in his chair by the fire.

“Nice girl,” he said.

It reminded Oswald Of Martin. It had been years since he had seen the kid. He wondered how he was doing.

“I would have made a good father,” said Oswald, but he knew Ed didn't want children.

_ Oh well, maybe it was for the best if it was just him and Ed... but would he say no to them having another pet?  _ He began to wonder how Ed was doing and if Jim was treating him right. He remembered that song from “Titanic,” “My Heart Will Go On.” He believed it was true. 

  
  
  


Ed couldn't take it anymore. He had already been on the receiving end of Jim’s anger about his daughter and now it seemed as though whenever he came over, Jim would just use Ed for entertainment.  _ What was his plan for this?  _ Ed couldn't wait for Oswald anymore. He knew he would have to get out,  _ but how would he do it?  _ The only way he could do it would have to be at night, so he would do it that night. He would be careful.

“I can figure this out. It's like a puzzle, right?” Ed said as he looked out the window and out at the lawn. 

The security alarms...he would have to turn them off somehow then make a run for it. 

“Oswald, I'm coming home,” he whispered.

He would wait for that night and sneak out of the house. The minute it got dark, Ed walked outside and began to run across the front lawn. Once he reached the front gate he stopped abruptly.  _ Oh, Man! I forgot about the gate!  _ He had never been a good climber, but he had to chance it. He began to climb the gate. He made it to the top when the alarm went off. 

“Great!” Ed exclaimed. 

The gate shocked him and he fell off.

“Mr. Nygma, what do you think you are doing?” Alfred said.

“What does it look like?” Ed said. 

He tried to run the other way, but Alfred chased after him and tackled him to the ground. 

“I’m going to take you back to the guest house. Commissioner Gordon will hear about this, is that understood?” Alfred said. 

“No, look, don’t tell Jim, please,” said Ed.

“I’m afraid I have to,” said Alfred, “He’s your guardian. Now come, let’s go.”

Ed regrettably followed him back to the guest house.

“Don’t worry, Oswald,” Ed said quietly, “I’ll be okay.” 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 9

Ed was glad he didn't have to feel Jim's wrath this time. Ever since his daughter’s kidnapping he had gotten worse; he did get threatened that Oswald would be sent to Blackgate if he tried to escape again.

“Do you know what next week is?” Jim asked.

“No. Should I know?” Ed asked. 

“Well, I’m not good at riddles, but let me try one: What goes up but doesn’t come down?” Jim said.

“Birthdays,” said Ed.

“Yes, and next week is yours. I know this because we used to work together, so I thought I might get you a gift. What do you want?” Jim asked.

“It doesn’t matter- what I want you won’t give me,” said Ed. 

“I know, but I can give you some form of company. Are you a dog person or a cat person?” Jim asked.

“I’m a cat person,” said Ed. 

“Alright, so today we are going to try something different. Stand up straight,” said JIm, taking out the remote to Ed’s necklace. 

Ed felt his shoulders straighten. Jim put two books on Ed’s head.

“Now I want you to walk with these books on your head,” Jim directed.

“You have got to be kidding me,” said Ed.

“No, I’m not. Now start walking and don't let those books fall.”

“How long do I have to do this for?” Asked Ed.

“Don’t talk. I’ll time you,” said Jim, “Now walk.”

Ed began to walk slowly. He was surprised he was able to do it without the books falling.

“Good job,” said Jim, “We need to work on that. I’ll leave you for now, but while I’m gone, practice.”

As soon as Jim left, Ed felt himself fall down on the couch. 

“Okay, now he is just using me like a toy,” said Ed, “Is he going to do this with Oswald, too?”

Ed was not going to let that happen.


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 10

Ed began preparing dinner for himself and Jim. He had given up trying to escape. It was his birthday today, and he couldn’t believe that Oswald couldn’t be here for it. Instead, he was going to have to spend it with Jim Gordon, the stupid overgrown boy scout. Well, at least he would get a gift out of it, if Jim wasn’t lying to him.

Jim walked through the door with an umbrella in his hand, “Sorry I didn't get here sooner. I had to talk to your boyfriend about my daughter.” 

Jim was carrying a box with him. Ed could hear meowing coming from it.

“All right, then, how was your week?” asked Jim.

“Miserable,” said Ed.

“So, I take it you have learned your lesson from last week?” said Jim.

“Yes, I have learned,” said Ed.

Ed didn't bother being mad at Jim this time. There was no point.

“Did you practice that thing with the books?”

“Yes,” said Ed, “What about my gift?” 

“You will get your gift after we have had dinner,” said Jim.

“But it needs to be let out.'' said Ed.

“Don't worry, it can breathe through holes in the box.” 

“All right,'' said Ed. 

They sat down to eat dinner. Once they were done, Jim handed Ed the wrapped box. Ed opened it to reveal a calico kitten.

“Hey there,” Ed said as he picked her up, “Does she have a name?” 

“That's up to you. She's yours,” said Jim.

Ed held the kitten close, “I think I'll call you ‘Riddle’.” 

Ed felt some warmth of happiness after a long time of loneliness.

“I'm also here to talk to you about something else,” said Jim.

“What else?” said Ed.

“Bruce is going to be hosting this event at Wayne Enterprises…”

“Why do you think I want to hear this? Are you inviting me to go? Because I’m afraid I’m not into that sort of thing,” said Ed.

“I’m not inviting you; you won't be a guest. You will be the entertainment: You will play piano and tell some riddles.”

“So this is a thing for you to flaunt me in front of Gotham?”

“It’s not actually the cause. I’m going to invite Oswald so that we will have him, too,” said Jim.

“Oh, so I am also bait...yet again,” said Ed.

“On the plus side, you two will finally be together again,” said Jim. 

So the price for our love will be our imprisonment?” Ed asked.

“I think I am being more than generous,” said Jim, “Yes, your freedom will be gone, but you both will get to be together. So, do we have a deal?” 

“I'll agree to it,” said Ed, “But Oswald might be a different story.”

“I want you to convince your boyfriend to come to Wayne Enterprises tomorrow night. You don't need to tell him the full details till then. Just convince him to come there and bring my daughter with him,” said Jim, taking out a computer, “Now your going to call Oswald on this.”

“Okay, fine. I'll do it,” Ed sat down.

As Jim opened up the laptop, Ed sat down In front of it. Oswald’s face appeared on the screen.

“Ed, how are you?” asked Oswald, “I’ve missed you so much.” 

“I miss you, too, little bird,” said Ed, wanting to touch the screen, “Listen, um, I'm going to be performing at an event at Wayne Enterprises tomorrow night and Jim would like it if you would bring his daughter to it.”

“What does he really want?” said Oswald.

“I can't tell you that,” said Ed.

“Do you still have your promise ring on?” Oswald asked.

Ed lifted his finger to the screen. They both reached out to touch the computer screen.

“Put Jim on,” said Oswald.

Jim came on the screen.

“What have you done to him??” screamed Oswald.

“I haven't done anything to him. He’s fine,” Jim lied.

“Don't lie to me. I know when something is wrong with him. Ed and I have a personal connection,” said Oswald.

“Don't I know it? Just how far are you willing to go for him?” asked Jim.

“I'll do anything,” said Oswald.

“Really? Anything? Well, when you come to the party tomorrow night I have a proposition for you. That is, if you want to see your soulmate again?” said Jim.

“I'll be there. Just put Ed back on.”

“Fine,” Jim gave the computer back to Ed.

“Oswald, listen, it will be okay,” said Ed, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Ed.”

Oswald hung up.


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 11 

Barbara King stared at Oswald with her gun raised.

“I want my daughter,” she said.

“You can have her. I have to go save Ed,” said Oswald.

“Is that why you took her?” Barbara said.

“Yes, it is. Your ex took Ed away from me,” said Oswald, “Or did he not tell you?”

“No, Jim didn't tell me any of this. So you and Ed finally became a thing? Well it's about time,” said Barbara.

“Yes, I gave him a promise ring. It was Ed’s birthday and I didn’t get to spend it with him,” said Oswald.

“Why would Jim take Ed?” Barbara asked. 

“He wants me to give in to his offer and give up my criminal empire so he's using Ed as leverage.

  
  


“So what are you waiting for? Go be with Ed.”

“I can’t give up. My mother wouldn’t want me to do that. She would want me to keep fighting.”

“Your mother is dead- there isn’t much you can do for her any more,” said Barbara.

“Do you remember when I was mad because you took Tabitha away from me? But then I had Barbara Lee. I lost a friend, but I gained a daughter.”

“That's true,” said Oswald, “I never looked at it like that.” 

“My point: You want to be with Nygma?” asked Barbara.

“Yes,” said Oswald.

“So what are you waiting for? GO,” said Barbara.

“You’re right. I will. Your daughter is sleeping upstairs, first door on the right,” said Oswald, taking his gun and leaving.

  
  


They arrived at Wayne Enterprises. Jim and Harvey were sitting on both sides of Ed.

“So you think Penguin will show up?” asked Harvey.

“Oh, I think he will,” said Jim, turning Ed’s face toward him, “Now, before we go in there, you’re going to smile. Act like you are having fun being here. No alcoholic beverages- I want you sober for this, do you understand?”

“What difference does it make?” said Ed. 

Jim hit Ed.

“Again? You know you may not want Oswald to see me bruised,” said Ed.

“We aren't afraid of your boyfriend,” said Harvey.

“You should be,” said Ed.

“All right, come on,” said Jim, taking out his cuffs and cuffing Ed’s hands together.

Harvey took hold of Ed's arm as they led him inside the building. As they walked in, Ed realized people were looking at him. More than that, Ed realized, it was a display of power. 

“What better way to show I’ve tamed a Gotham villain?” Jim said.

“Yes, why not?” Ed said.

The mayor approached them.

“I see you have him tamed,” said Aubrey.

“Nice to see you again, Aubrey. I haven’t seen you since I kidnapped you. Still getting nothing done?” Ed said.

Jim pulled Ed aside, “You can't talk to Gotham’s Mayor like that.”

“Oh, right. I forgot I could be punished for speaking the truth.”

Jim was about to hit Ed agai, but Lucius walked over and grabbed his arm.

“Jim, don't do that. I'll look after Ed for a while,” said Lucius.

Lucius led Ed away from Jim, “How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Terrible. I want to see Oswald again.”

“Look, I know it's difficult, but you and Oswald will get used to it eventually,” said Lucius, putting a hand on Ed’s shoulder, “Looks like your about to go on.” 

“Right, Okay then,” Ed approached the stage.

As he put his hand on his bowler hat and removed it, he said (to himself), “I won’t let this get in the way of a good performance.” 

“Okay FIRST RIDDLE OF THE NIGHT,” Ed shouted, taking a deep breath, “I can reduce you to a king or make you a beggar, what am I?”

The audience all looked at him, unsure.

“The answer is love,” said Ed. He said it with a look of sadness, but then he remembered to smile.

All at once, the doors burst open. Oswald stood there in the entrance. Ed’s smile became even brighter.

Chapter 11 

Barbara King stared at Oswald with her gun raised.

“I want my daughter,” she said.

“You can have her. I have to go save Ed,” said Oswald.

“Is that why you took her?” Barbara said.

“Yes, it is. Your ex took Ed away from me,” said Oswald, “Or did he not tell you?”

“No, Jim didn't tell me any of this. So you and Ed finally became a thing? Well it's about time,” said Barbara.

“Yes, I gave him a promise ring. It was Ed’s birthday and I didn’t get to spend it with him,” said Oswald.

“Why would Jim take Ed?” Barbara asked. 

“He wants me to give in to his offer and give up my criminal empire so he's using Ed as leverage.

  
  


“So what are you waiting for? Go be with Ed.”

“I can’t give up. My mother wouldn’t want me to do that. She would want me to keep fighting.”

“Your mother is dead- there isn’t much you can do for her any more,” said Barbara.

“Do you remember when I was mad because you took Tabitha away from me? But then I had Barbara Lee. I lost a friend, but I gained a daughter.”

“That's true,” said Oswald, “I never looked at it like that.” 

“My point: You want to be with Nygma?” asked Barbara.

“Yes,” said Oswald.

“So what are you waiting for? GO,” said Barbara.

“You’re right. I will. Your daughter is sleeping upstairs, first door on the right,” said Oswald, taking his gun and leaving.

  
  


They arrived at Wayne Enterprises. Jim and Harvey were sitting on both sides of Ed.

“So you think Penguin will show up?” asked Harvey.

“Oh, I think he will,” said Jim, turning Ed’s face toward him, “Now, before we go in there, you’re going to smile. Act like you are having fun being here. No alcoholic beverages- I want you sober for this, do you understand?”

“What difference does it make?” said Ed. 

Jim hit Ed.

“Again? You know you may not want Oswald to see me bruised,” said Ed.

“We aren't afraid of your boyfriend,” said Harvey.

“You should be,” said Ed.

“All right, come on,” said Jim, taking out his cuffs and cuffing Ed’s hands together.

Harvey took hold of Ed's arm as they led him inside the building. As they walked in, Ed realized people were looking at him. More than that, Ed realized, it was a display of power. 

“What better way to show I’ve tamed a Gotham villain?” Jim said.

“Yes, why not?” Ed said.

The mayor approached them.

“I see you have him tamed,” said Aubrey.

“Nice to see you again, Aubrey. I haven’t seen you since I kidnapped you. Still getting nothing done?” Ed said.

Jim pulled Ed aside, “You can't talk to Gotham’s Mayor like that.”

“Oh, right. I forgot I could be punished for speaking the truth.”

Jim was about to hit Ed agai, but Lucius walked over and grabbed his arm.

“Jim, don't do that. I'll look after Ed for a while,” said Lucius.

Lucius led Ed away from Jim, “How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Terrible. I want to see Oswald again.”

“Look, I know it's difficult, but you and Oswald will get used to it eventually,” said Lucius, putting a hand on Ed’s shoulder, “Looks like your about to go on.” 

“Right, Okay then,” Ed approached the stage.

As he put his hand on his bowler hat and removed it, he said (to himself), “I won’t let this get in the way of a good performance.” 

“Okay FIRST RIDDLE OF THE NIGHT,” Ed shouted, taking a deep breath, “I can reduce you to a king or make you a beggar, what am I?”

The audience all looked at him, unsure.

“The answer is love,” said Ed. He said it with a look of sadness, but then he remembered to smile.

All at once, the doors burst open. Oswald stood there in the entrance. Ed’s smile became even brighter.


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 13

Ed ran off the stage quickly, but Jim was quicker and grabbed a hold of him.

“Where’s my daughter?” asked Jim, pointing his gun at Oswald.

“She’s back with her mother,” said Oswald, “I kept my part of the deal, now release Ed.”

“I never said I would do that,” said Jim.

“What are you talking about?” said Oswald.

“Why don't you tell him, Ed?” said Jim.

“He wants to keep me and you locked up together,” said Ed, “He isn’t going to separate us.”

“No deal. You’re going to let Ed go and we’re going walk out of here,” said Oswald.

At once, the entire GCPD was surrounding them.

“That's not going to happen, Oswald,” said Jim, “Look around you.”

Ed noticed Jim’s gun in his pocket and quietly slipped it away from Jim. He elbowed Jim in the stomach, causing Jim to release him. Ed quickly ran to Oswald, who held his arms out and caught Ed. 

“Come on, let's go,” said Oswald.

Ed and Oswald ran.

“We need to find a different way out,” said Ed.

“What's the thing hanging around your neck?” said Oswald.

“It’s a control necklace.”

“So, wait... Does it work on its own?” Oswald asked.

“No, Jim has a remote to it. Oh no,” said Ed.

He had forgotten about that. Ed felt himself fall to the ground. Oswald looked behind them and saw Jim holding a remote in his hand.

“That was a bad move, you two,” said Jim.

“Please let him go,” said Oswald.

Jim turned the remote up and allowed Ed to stand up.

“I thought I had you tamed,” said Jim, turning to Ed.

“I guess you couldn't break me after all,” said Ed, smiling.

“I won’t stop trying,” said Jim, “Now both of you come back upstairs.”

“No, we aren't going to do that,” said Oswald.

“Then I'll let Ed suffer more,” said Jim as he hit another button on the remote that caused Ed to shake violently.

“No, STOP,” said Oswald, “You’re hurting him. We will come back upstairs with you.” 

“I figured you would see it my way,” said Jim.

Jim put the remote away and Ed stood up, shakily. Oswald put his arms around Ed to try to help him stand, but was difficult with his limp.

“I’m sorry, Ed. I tried to save you, but I guess now we are both trapped.”

“I wouldn't have it any other way,” said Ed, “Than to be trapped with the man I love.”

Jim led them both back upstairs.

“Now then let's go back to Wayne Manor and have a talk,” said Jim.

Moments later, Ed and Oswald were in the back of the car with their hands cuffed together.

“Why are we going to Wayne Manor?” said Oswald.

“That’s where he's been keeping me,” said Ed.

“Why has he been keeping you there?” Oswald asked.

“He has Guardianship over me. He wants it over you, too,” said Ed.

“So the necklace that you have is like a collar?” Oswald asked.

“Yes, and they have one for you, too,” said Ed.

“I'm not going to wear that thing,” said Oswald.

“Look, Oswald, it's useless. It might be best if we just give Jim what he wants, at least for a while,” said Ed.

“Ed, I know this probably isn't the right time to do this, but…” Oswald took a deep breath, “Will you marry me?” 

“Really?” said Ed, excited, “Yes, I'll marry you.” 

“Hey, stop talking back there,” said Harvey as they pulled up in front of Wayne Manor.

Jim and Harvey came around and got them both out. They led them around Wayne Manor to the guest house. Once they were inside, they took the cuffs off.

“Now sit down,” said Jim.

Ed and Oswald did as they were told.

“That was not a good stunt to pull. I warned you there would be consequences. Why can’t you two just accept how things are now?” Jim said.

“This city was mine until you came here,” said Oswald.

“Oswald, I can tell you if not me, I'm pretty sure it would have been somebody else,” said Jim, “This city was never going to be yours. Take my offer.”

Oswald and Ed grasped each others’ hands.

“We accept,” said Ed.

“Good,” said Jim, “Now, a few things: Ed, I'm going to need you to still play piano for me when I come over, and if the two of you behave better I will take you out into the city every once in a while.” 


	12. 12

Chapter 12

“This is where he kept you?” said Oswald.

“Yes, it is,” said Ed.

“I have to give the Wayne boy some credit; he knows how to live,” said Oswald.

“Yes, he does. Just so you know, I never stopped thinking of you, Oswald,” said Ed.

“I never did either,” said Oswald.

“Did you really mean what you said in the car?” Ed asked.

As they both sat on the couch, Ed put his head on Oswald’s shoulder.

“Of course I meant that- I want to marry you. Here,” Oswald took out a ring box, “I’ve had this ring for a long time.”

Oswald opened the box to reveal a diamond ring inside.

“This was my mother’s. She told me I should give it to someone I love,” Oswald said.

“And you brought it with you before you left?” Ed said, taking the ring and putting it on his other ring finger, “Now I have two of your rings.”

“Well, I knew that this was going to be the night,” said Oswald, “So what do we do now?”

“Well, we could watch a movie,” said Ed, “How about ‘Titanic’?”

“Okay, fine,” said Oswald.

Riddle came into the room and hopped up in Ed’s lap.

“Hey there,” said Ed to the cat.

“Oh, you two haven’t met yet,” he said to Oswald, “Oswald, this is Riddle. Riddle, Oswald.”

“Wow, she’s a beautiful cat,” said Oswald, taking off his glove to pet her. 

Riddle walked over to Oswald.

“She likes you, too,” said Ed.

Ed started the movie. He noticed that Riddle was curled up in his boyfriend’s lap. He sat down to join them.

What Ed and Oswald didn’t know was that JIm, Alfred, Bruce, Lucius and Harvey were watching them from a two-way mirror.

“Wow, they’re really dependent on each other,” said Bruce, “Jim, I gotta ask you: Why did you want to be their guardian?”

“I wanted to see just how codependent they are, and now I have my answer,” said Jim.

“How’s Barbara Lee doing?” Bruce asked.

“She’s fine. According to her, she had the time of her life with Oswald,” said Jim, “ I was thinking maybe I could take them out into the city once in a while.”

“I wouldn’t take both of them at once,” said Harvey.

“I know. I was going to do it one of them at a time,” said JIm.

“Here,” said Lucius, “I got something for Ed. Do you mind if I give it to him?” Lucius held up a Kindle Fire HD.

“Sure,” said Jim, “Actually, I’ll do it when I stop by tomorrow. I need to make them not as codependent. They may benefit if they can do stuff away from each other.”

“Nygma seems to respect me more,” said Lucius, “Why don’t I take him and you take Penguin?”

Jim thought about what he said, “You might be right. That way, you can give Ed the gift.”

“All right, I’ll see you back here tomorrow,” Lucius said.

“Yes,” said Jim.


End file.
